This invention relates to swimming pool cleaning tools and, more particularly, to a hydrofoil attachment for long-handled tools that forces the tool against the pool surface for more effective scrubbing.
To properly maintain a swimming pool, the walls and bottom must be periodically scrubbed free of dirt, algae, and the like. This material is ordinarily brushed to a suction intake of the bottom where it is then pumped through a filter to remove the foreign matter from the water. The operator ordinarily stands beside the pool and reaches the surface to be scrubbed with a long-handled scrubbing brush. Because of the long lever arm, the operator can force the brush against the surface to be scrubbed with sufficient force to be effective only with great effort. It is common to use thin-wall aluminum tubes for these handles. These tend to bend under the scrubbing force, further complicating the process.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,243,576 and 3,003,168 teach hydrofoils with moving blades that force the brush against the wall on both push and pull scrubbing strokes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,087 provides a fixed foil with movable valves to eliminate hydrofoil action on the pull stroke. U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,413 teaches a curved scoop with side walls attached to a brush by a strap. None of the above references teach the unique structure, functions and advantages of the instant invention as herein disclosed.